The present invention relates to a toy vehicle and, more particularly, to a toy vehicle including interchangeable wheel drive units detachably mounted on a chassis of a toy automobile, toy train or the like.
In a conventional toy vehicle such as an automobile, a train, a locomotive, a carriage and the like, wheels are rotatably mounted on a chassis through rotary shafts, and usually the wheels and the rotary shafts cannot be easily detached from the chassis. In another conventional toy vehicle, even when wheels and rotary shafts are detachably mounted on a chassis, such wheels and rotary shafts are not interchangeable with another chassis of a different toy vehicle. Hence, with the conventional toy vehicle, the possibility of the extension of the play is limited, and thus an operator may easily lose interest in the conventional toy vehicle.